mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Alvarez vs. Matt Lee
The first round began. Alvarez pressed forward early. Lee landed a leg kick. They traded, going back and forth. Alvarez shot and got a takedown near the ropes. He postured up and landed but nothing big. Alvarez landed some hammerfists, Lee gave up the back with both hooks. Alvarez pounded in under. Lee escaped as Alvarez went for the choke. They stood and broke. Alvarez rushed in but Lee landed a counter. Alvarez grabbed a single but Lee stuffed it. Alvarez landed big combos against the ropes. Lee circled out and landed a leg kick. Alvarez was aggressive. They clinched, Lee landed knees. They broke. Lee landed a good punch in an exchange but not much behind it. Lee landed a few good counters that backed Alvarez off. Alvarez landed a combo to the body and the head. They clinched. Lee lost his mouthpiece. They broke and Eddie tagged Lee as he backed off. The ref paused it to put the mouthpiece back in and they continued. Alvarez landed a left hook and stuffed a takedown as the first round ended. I'd give it to Alvarez. The second round began. Lee landed a jab and blocked a high kick. Alvarez tried a jumping knee/punch that was blocked. They clinched. Lee lost his mouthpiece again. The crowd was getting pissed. The ref broke them after a bit and Alvarez landed a few leg kicks. Lee stuffed a takedown and got tagged. They traded leg kicks, Alvarez landed a flush combo and ate a counter. They clinched. Alvarez broke with big combos. They clinched again and Alvarez landed a knee. They broke and Lee landed a left hook. He landed another. Alvarez landed a big overhand right in an exchange. Alvarez landed a big body shot. Alvarez landed a big left hook and rocked Lee, he shot in but Lee stuffed it and they broke. Lee tried a combo, only landing the leg kick. Eddie landed another big body shot. Eddie missed a right and ate a light counter. Lee stuffed a single to the clinch as the second round ended. Closer round but still Eddie's. The third round began. Alvarez looked intense as they circled. Lee landed a one-two coming forward, and then a leg kick. Eddie replied with a one-two, and then tagged Lee again and they clinched. Lee stuffed a takedown but got tagged again. Lee has a granite chin. Eddie landed a body shot and ate a counter. The noses of both men were bloody now. They clinched, Lee stuffed a takedown and Eddie broke with a combo. Lee landed a jab. Lee tapped his chest as they circled and said 'come on'. The crowd loved it. Eddie landed a big combo and then waved his arms. Both men were taunting. Eddie's leg kicks were hurting Lee. Lee landed a combo, missed another and ate a counter hook. Eddie landed a leg kick, ate a counter but kept coming. Eddie landed a combo against the ropes and they clinched. Lee got a takedown, Eddie quickly stood and they broke. Eddie caught a leg kick but let it go. Eddie landed a body kick and the third round ended. Great fight apparently. Even closer round but Eddie's. 30-27 Eddie. 30-27, 30-27, 29-28 unanimously for Alvarez.